Kryptonians
History Kryptonians 'are a race of humanoid beings who originate from the planet known as Krypton. In their structure and appearance, they are nearly identical to humans, but are totally different in their biology. On their home planet, their natural abilities were the same as Humans, but when exposed to other stars, such as Earth's yellow star, they gain super abilities. Culture A crest represents each family on Krypton; for example, the ''S ''on 'Superman's chest stood for his family, and meant 'peace'. Kryptonians were heavily advanced, being able to even store large amounts of data in one small crystal. For example, the Fortress of Solitude runs on a small crystal and is meant to represent Krypton's surface, as well as houses all information currently known of Krypton. Male Kryptonians take on a hyphonated name to represent their house and family, while female Kryptonians take the last name of their fathers. Normally, Kryptonians didn't leave their planet, as they were genetically dependent on it due to not having natural abilities. Kryptonians didn't believe in capital punishment, such as execution, and therefore sent the worst criminals to a place known as the Phantom Zone. They worshipped their red sun named Rao, after a deity of which they worshipped. Destruction It was believed that all Kryptonians were killed when Krypton blew up, though this was soon disproved by the survival of Kal-El. However, Kal-El was not the only survivor. Others, such as Kryptonians inside the Phantom Zone as well as Kal-El's cousin, Kara, or Supergirl, survived. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Kryptonian cellular structure are much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. They does not possess superhuman strength levels despite their enhanced cellular ability without their cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, their physical capabilities are identical to a human of their height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an aliens, they possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of their bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Kryptonian body also stores energy actively within their bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that are linked to their body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of their electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing their physical abilities to superhuman levels. **'Solar Radiation Absorption:' As a Kryptonians, their cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Kryptonian physiology and well being, but their cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of their home solar system's red sun enables their body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of their powers. Every time Kryptonians uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he their capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase their known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources are not required for them to live and utilize their powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing their powers will require them to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. ***'Superhuman Strength:' The exact limits of Kryptonians strength are unknown, but they are capable lifting far in excess of 100 tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause their strength to fluctuate over time. Kryptonians known feats include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain and having the strength necessary to shatter small planets. Unhealthy levels of high exposure to specific radiation can exceed Kryptonian "normal" strength level. ***'Invulnerability:' Their body are nigh-invulnerable due to their superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as their radiating bio-electrical aura. Kryptonians are under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. Their supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from their skin. They can willfully utilize their aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger them should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Kryptonians utilizes their aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Kryptonians invulnerability has been in constant flux over the years. They has been shown surviving the blast of nuclear warheads, entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed and surviving the impact of an exploding sun. ***'Longevity:' Kryptonians can live almost indefinitely if they resides under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' They has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Kryptonians are shown to have unlimited stamina if they are consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. ***'Flight:' Kryptonians are capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. ***'Superhuman Speed: '''They are capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash on a planet Earth, Kryptonians can fly at speeds faster than light and are considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. They can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Kryptonians have incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing them to pick up noises from across the globe. They have shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ***'Super-Smell:' On various occasions, Kryptonians have demonstrated that they sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point they can smell odors across the entire planet. ***'Self-Sustenance:' They does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling them to travel in space and underwater unprotected. ***'Healing Factor:' Kryptonians have been shown to have an accelerated "healing factor" enabling them to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. ***'Super-Breath:' Kryptonians can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill they breath to freeze a target. They can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. **'Heat Vision:' Kryptonians can fire beams of intense heat from their eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Doomsday clones in one blast, potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. ***'Super Vision:' Superman also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. ****'Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision: They can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Kryptonians can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing them to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ****'''Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus their vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ****'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ****'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Magic:' Kryptonians biomatrix are their most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes them vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Kryptonians vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. They can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Kryptonian and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. *'Vulnerability to Chi:' Lex Luthor and Question argued that, because of Kryptonians solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on them. Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Kryptonian and become fatal, and he attempted to exploit this weakness with the Science Spire, which tapped into the energies. *'Vulnerability to Kryptonite:' Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to him. Kryptonite from other realities do not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. *'Lead:' Kryptonian cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Solar Energy Dependancy: '''Their abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing their energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kryptonian to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. *'Psionics''' 'Habitat *'Habitat: 'Icy *'Gravity: 'Much higher than on Earth *'Atmosphere: 'Breathable (for Kryptonians) *'Population: 'Unknown Miscellaneous *'Type of Government: 'Councils *'Level of Technology: 'Advanced *'Representatives: **Superman **Supergirl **Krypto Category:Species Category:Kryptonians